


Kara Zor-El • "Supergirl is what I can do...Kara is who I am." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Depression, Fanvid, Gen, ItsATwinThing, Loss, finding self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	Kara Zor-El • "Supergirl is what I can do...Kara is who I am." [Fanvid]




End file.
